Various sandwich-type structures currently exist that are used in numerous industries as components of products. These structures suffer from many drawbacks in strength, rigidity, weight, and durability.
For example, at the present time, structures for use in packaging typically use corrugated board, to form, for example, corrugated boxes. Corrugated board is a sandwich of one or more liner sheets adhered to a fluted, inner-medium. Combinations of liners and flute configurations are used to generate variations of corrugated board. The weights of material used to form the liners and medium can be adjusted to achieve desired bursting and stacking strength. However, many disadvantages to corrugated board exist. For example, corrugated board has a load bearing capacity along only a single axis (the y-axis). Additionally, to increase the width of the corrugated structure, yet retain structural stability, a multi-wall corrugated board format is often used. Typically a one, two, or three wall format corrugated board is used depending upon the width needed. Delamination of attached liners adhered to the flutes is also a problem. Namely, the flutes comprise flexible contact points resulting in an uneven application of an adhesive between the flute and the liner. Likewise, the uneven application and flexible contact points can lead to uneven surfaces for printing inks.
Corrugated board is also prone to warping during manufacture, which is a prominent issue within the industry. Moreover, the mechanical function of corrugated board and the limitations of existing machinery (such as corrugators) allow for only a narrow range of board types. Another disadvantage of corrugated board is that its preparation requires the application of steam in order to form the curved flutes. The use of steam involves the consumption of water as well as the requirement to manage the waste water within the corrugator system. Drying of the “steamed” corrugated board is also required. Drying of the steamed medium paper occurs within the forming rolls that provide the flute profiles. These rolls are sometimes heated to approximately 700 F. ° and in essence are pressing/ironing the fluted shape into the medium. As a result additional energy, time, and expense is incurred in the preparation of a product that is not very durable.
Various three-dimensional metal and plastic, and other composite material structures also exist. For example, structures, such as fuselages, wings, bulkheads, floor panels, construction panels, refrigerators, ceiling tiles, intermodal containers, and seismic walls are often formed by corrugated metal or plastic sandwich structures or hexacomb products. Unfortunately, such structures have significant weight or mass associated with the structure, and typically involve a multi-piece core which requires welding or soldering, or other adhesives for assembly. Moreover, current metal and plastic structures often flex or curve along the x-axis, making it difficult to form a rigid structure. These structures are also prone to create anticlastic curvature. As a result, these structures are often costly, contain numerous components, do not have sufficient rigidity, and are often heavy.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a three-dimensional support structure that will overcome the foregoing deficiencies.